


third time's the charm

by assassin_trifecta



Series: Harriscofest 2018 [4]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom!Harry, Harry takes it three times and turns to a puddle, M/M, harriscofest 2018, i didn't edit it have mercy bc it took longer than i wanted it to, more smut than aftercare tbh but i needed the excuse, top!cisco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 22:29:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15567753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/assassin_trifecta/pseuds/assassin_trifecta
Summary: Cisco takes care of Harry the way he likes it.





	third time's the charm

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: aftercare, but with more smut than anything else tbh

Harry lays, panting and used, on the mattress beneath him.

            They don’t often do this, Cisco thinks. They don’t marathon. But when Harry came to him and asked Cisco – so quietly, so nervously – to simply use him, who was Cisco to deny him? They’d gone twice already, and Harry had been reduced to practically nothing in the end. He was older, usually only has one round in him and then a follow up to take care of Cisco as many times as he needs, but tonight he’s made a mess of himself, let Cisco have him as many times as he could take before he couldn’t take it anymore.

            Cisco leans back, still pressed belly deep into his boyfriend, and runs his hands down Harry’s back. He gives another tentative thrust, testing the waters. When Harry whimpers beneath him, Cisco shushes him quietly, leaning down once more to kiss along Harry’s shoulders, his hands soothing down the older man’s sides. Harry wiggles back against him to accommodate for the shift of Cisco inside of him. He tries to speak but the only thing that comes out is a soft moan.

            “Change your mind?” Cisco asks, nuzzling his noise against the shell of Harry’s ear.

            “I- _oh_ -“ He moans low and pleased when Cisco follows up with a slow, deep grind against him. “ _Cisco_.”

            “Got a lot of faith in me to be able to go three times.” Cisco can hear it in his own voice, how winded he is. How fucked out he must sound. He’s not sure that Harry is all there enough to hear it, though. They don’t do this often at all, and Harry’s so far into a subspace that he normally keeps under tight lock and key that Cisco doesn’t know if Harry understands what he’s getting into.

            “Please?”

            The whisper is so quiet that Cisco doesn’t think he heard it correctly, but Harry follows up with another desperate wiggle of his hips. The effect isn’t lost on Cisco, he groans against Harry’s shoulder and rocks his hips deeper into him. He’s overstimulated and he doesn’t know if he can even get off a fourth time, but with Harry like this, he’d give him anything.

            Cisco nuzzles between Harry’s shoulder, reaches his hands down to cup Harry’s thighs and spread him further, pushing his knees up the bed so that he can get a better angle into him. Harry moans so deep already that Cisco is sure he’s on the right track. He presses himself flush against Harry’s back, wraps his arms around him and rolls his entire body into a slow steady rock of his hips. Harry arches against him and cries quietly into the pillows; Cisco fucks him slow and steady and each time he thrusts in deep, a needy whine is pressed out of him.

            Harry must be overstimulated past words, but until he uses his words, Cisco won’t stop. To be fair, Cisco isn’t sure if Harry even wants to get off anymore, he might just want to feel Cisco. Which is something that he can do, certainly.

            Even when he’s this sensitive, Harry feels amazing wrapped around him. He’s loose from two other rounds, slick with lube and the come leaking down his thighs, but that just makes it feel better. Cisco’s pretty sure he can stay buried in his boyfriend like this forever, but even with a steady pace like this it’s getting overwhelming.

            Slow, tender. Sure, Harry likes to be fucked hard sometimes, but when they’re like this Cisco takes it gentle, rocking his whole body into it so that Harry can feel him pressed everywhere. It draws low, pleased moans from him that echo Harry’s desperation.

            “Fuck, Harry,” Cisco whispers against his ear, against his marked and bruised neck. He has half a mind to leave another hickey in line with all the others, but he knows Harry might not appreciate them when he’s out of this. He restrains himself, settles on wrapping his lips around Harry’s shoulder and biting down to stave off another moan. When he comes back he nuzzles against Harry’s jaw and whispers again. “You feel – like _heaven_ after two rounds.”

            The praise makes Harry’s entire body shiver. It’s so sudden afterwards that Cisco is taken off guard by Harry’s third orgasm – it shakes through his body and has him tightening up hard around Cisco, crying out wordlessly into the pillows as it wracks through him. Cisco follows with a moan of Harry’s name, pressing deep into him, thrusting harder just a few more times until his release. There isn’t much left to give, but he spends it into Harry before collapsing down again, panting hard as they both come down from the final high.

            “Good?” Cisco asks, hands going down once more to rub soothingly along Harry’s thighs, his sides. “Did you come again?” He’s older, Cisco would be impressed, considering even he was close to dry at this point. Harry’s resilience continually impresses him.

            But looking down now, Cisco can see that Harry’s cheeks are flushed deep red, and he shakes his head. He clearly can’t find words yet, and worry seizes Cisco’s chest.

            “Harry?”

            It’s slow, but Harry reaches back to pat Cisco’s thigh. He’s fine, it says, he just needs a moment before he can come back to himself.

            Cisco nods his understanding and nestles down against his boyfriend’s shoulder, kissing there soft.

            “That’s okay, love,” he whispers, nuzzling over one of the deep purple marks he’s made against Harry’s neck. “Take your time, I’m here.”

            Harry nods, and silence passes over them while they come down from a marathon Cisco hadn’t expected that day. Cisco stays put where he is inside his boyfriend, knowing that Harry is more comfortable like that, how much he likes to feel Cisco inside of him. Cisco rubs his sides, his arms, as the sweat cools and come leaks out around him and down Harry’s thighs. He doesn’t know how much time passes before Harry finally speaks.

            “Came with- I didn’t- I _did_ but it was-“ He clears his throat, clearly embarrassed with the outcome. He came, but he didn’t?

            “Oh,” Cisco whispers, his eyes popping wide. They have the toys for it, but they haven’t tried just a prostate orgasm. “God, babe, that’s so fucking hot.” And if they hadn’t just gone a third round, Cisco would be ready again in an instant.

            Harry manages an embarrassed laugh before he buries his face back into the pillows to hide himself there.

            “Hey, don’t be embarrassed, Harry,” Cisco hums, kissing along the older man’s shoulders. “As long as it was good, right?”

            Harry nods, and his cheeks are pink and pretty from the exertion of the day finally catching up on him. “Yeah,” he whispers, curling up beneath Cisco. “Yeah, it was good.”

            Cisco grins, kissing the back of Harry’s neck before he’s pulling back again, sitting back against Harry’s thighs and making sure he’s not jostled too much inside of Harry still. This has been good, but Harry needs taking care of before he gets too sticky and too sleepy to move.

            “Can I pull out now, baby?” he asks, rubbing his thumbs into the sore muscles of Harry’s ass and thighs. Harry hums somewhere between pleasure and approval, his head barely nodding. Cisco eases back carefully, pulling out slow and watching as three rounds of release leak out around him. He bites his lip. “God, Harry, you’re such a fucking mess.”

            Harry moans low and fucked out when Cisco pulls out, squirming gently to get used to the new emptiness and the leaking feeling. The sight is stunning. Cisco wants to eat him clean, but he knows Harry might be just too sensitive for it.

            “How do you want me to clean you up, baby?” He asks instead, just to make sure of what Harry wants.

            “I-“ And Cisco can see the consideration on Harry’s face, hear it in his voice, but Harry deflates. Whatever desire he might have had is tempered by the reality that he’s older and he needs to take things carefully and slowly. “With a cloth, please?” He asks, his voice quiet. Cisco can get used to this quiet, fucked out Harry. But every time he sees him like this he has a hard time believing that this is the same man throwing things in the lab earlier that day in his frustration, the man that launched forward and beat the shit out of Hunter Zolomon for looking at him the wrong way.

            “Of course, baby,” Cisco says in response, leaning down to kiss Harry’s shoulder once more before he steps off the bed onto shaky legs, and heads towards the bathroom connected to Harry’s bedroom. He gets washcloth, soaks it in cool water to ease the burn of Harry’s skin and clean up easier, and a towel to dry him off. He starts a bath while he’s there. When he comes back into the room he can’t help but stare.

            Harry is still spread out, but now that Cisco has the chance, he takes the time to admire the mess he’s made. Pale skin lays in contrast to the black sheets beneath him, but even better than that is the red of Harry’s cheeks in his embarrassment, and the red of Harry’s ass from three long rounds. Come leaks down his thighs and onto the sheets, making a messy trail of white down his skin that Cisco shivers at the sight of. He’s an absolute masterpiece.

            On his way back to the bed, Cisco grabs Harry’s water bottle from his desk and sets it within Harry’s reach. “Here, baby,” he says, resting Harry’s hand on top of it. “Drink for me?”

            Harry obliges, popping the top of his bottle off and taking a deep pull of the water while Cisco reaches down between his thighs to wipe up the mess that he’s made. Harry hisses at the cool cloth but eases back down into the mattress on the second swipe.

            “I started a bath,” Cisco whispers while Harry takes another drink. “I used one of the lavender bombs.”

            Harry hums his approval again, nestling into the pillows. “Sounds nice.”

            “What do you want for dinner, baby?”

            “Can we do take out?”

            “From your favorite?”

            “Mm, the Thai place on first.” Earth Two had a different restaurant there than Earth One did, but Cisco liked it all the same. As long as Harry was happy, he was.

            “Of course, baby.” With Harry cleaned up, Cisco leans forward to kiss him softly, cupping Harry’s cheek gently and nuzzling against his cheek. “Anything for you.”


End file.
